Team Warner Bros vs. Mickey Mouse
Team Warner Bros vs. Mickey Mouse is an episode of DBX, created by Skyblazero. Description The Team Warner Bros can beat the Disney mascot or the Disney mascot beat the Team Warner Bros. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! 'Pre-Fight' Mickey was walking until he saw Bugs Bunny. Bugs: Ehh, what's up doc? Bugs hits Mickey in the face. Mickey: Well, let's fight Bugs! HERE WE GOOO!!! 'Fight' Phase 1: Mascot vs. Mascot Mickey and Bugs are hit and kicked, until Mickey pulls out a shotgun and shoots at Bugs, who dodges all the bullets. Mickey then pulls out a mallet and runs at Bugs, who takes out a mallet and contrarrest Mickey's mallet and hits Mickey with his mallet in a wall. Bugs then create a hole and he jumps in the all and when Mickey saw the hole, Mickey hab¡ve the idea from jump in the wall, but Bugs appears behind Mickey and kicks Mickey in a tree. Then Bugs laughs from Mickey, who angry throws a cake with dynamite but Bugs throws a cookie with dynamite and a great explosion send Mickey and Bugs in the air and then landed on the ground. Then Mickey takes out his Rapier, trying to cut Bugs who dodges and hits Mickey in aside. Then Bugs throws carrots at Mickey, who pulls out his Lightsaber, cutting all the carrots. Bugs then pulls out his Lightsaber and clashed swords several times, until Mickey use the Force to push Bugs in a wall. Then Mickey takes out his Superhero Machine and transforms into Super Mickey but Bugs transforms in Super Bugs and hit and kicked several times in the sky, until Mickey and Bugs was hitting simultaneously in a wall and returns into normal. Bugs transforms into Monster Bugs, but Mickey uses the Magic Water, become in invencible. Both hit and kicked several times, until returns into normal. Then Bugs uppecuts Mickey in a tree and transforms in the animator, but Mickey cames out from the cartoon. Mickey takes out his Magic Paintbrush and shoots Thinner at Bugs, who dodges and Mickey frustraded takes out his Keyblade, firing several magic attacks at Bugs, who dodges, until Mickey use the Stopza and decapitate Bugs. K.O. Mickey walks freely, while the Team Warner Bros cry because the Bugs's corpse. Final Phase: The Team Warner Bros counterattack Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Maxwell, Emmet, the Road Runner, Benny, Lola, Yosemite Sam, Daffy and Porky that are the Team Warner Bros they follow Mickey who went to Disneyland, but the Team Warner Bros called Mickey and told him that they were going to avenge Bugs, so Mickey agreed to fight with them. HERE WE GOOO!!! Mickey runs at the Team Warner Bros and hit and kicked with the team, until Mickey takes out a gun and shoots at the Team Warner Bros, who dodges the bullets but Porky, Daffy and Yosemite collides with his own shotgun. Mickey then takes out a mallet and tries to hit the Team Warner Bros, but Emmet build a giant mallet and collides mallets, until Daffy appears and hits Mickey with his own mallet and hits Mickey in a car. Then Mickey gets up and throws a cake with dynamite at the Team Warner Bros, sending the Team Warner Bros in the air, exept from Lola who throw a basketball at Mickey in the face. Angry Mickey take his Lightsaber, decapitates Lola. Daffy: Yikes! Mickey uses the force and pushed the Team Warner Bros and tries to cut the Team Warner Bros, who dodge the attack and Maxwell kicks Mickey aside. Mickey angry takes his Rapier, trying to cut the Team Warner Bros, but ever the Team dodges and Green Lantern uppercuts Mickey. Angry, Mickey takes his Thinner and melts Lantern. Then Mickey takes out his fishing pool, kicking Maxwell aside but Superman hits Mickey in the back in a street light. Then Batman throws batarangs at Mickey who dodges the batarangs but Flash appears running at Mickey and hitting him and the Road Runner also hits Mickey, but Mickey pulls out the Keyblade and uses the Stopza, killing Flash and the Road Runner with his Keyblade. Maxwell takes out a sword and Emmet and Yosemite also and ran to Mickey and collide swords several times, until Mickey decapitates Yosemite, but angry Emmet uppercuts Mickey aside. Mickey throws magic spells to the Team Warner Bros, who dodges the magic spells. Benny builds a Space Ship but Mickey use the Sorcerer's Hat to wish that the Space Ship dissapears and Benny looks Mickey scared and Mickey takes out his Keyblade killing Benny. Daffy: Oh damn! Then Batman used his grappling hook and throws a smoke bomb and kicks Mickey several times, who angry throws his Keyblade at Batman, killing him. Mickey takes out his Keyblade and transforms in Super Mickey, collie blows with Superman but Daffy transforms in Stupor Duck and collides blows with Mickey, until the powers from Mickey termined and Superman freezes Mickey and hits him in a wall, freezing him to the ice. Then Porky and Daffy uses his Duck Dodgers's alter-ego and shoots at Mickey who dodges and hits and smashes Daffy and Porky on a wall. Then Emmet runs at Mickey and takes his Hammer and hits Mickey on a wall. Mickey decides to use the Magic Water, but Emmet takes out the Danger Gloves and hitting and kicking several times, until the Mickey's powers termined. Mickey: Damn! Emmet hits Mickey with the Danger Gloves several times, when Maxwell write "Die" in his Notebook, killing Mickey. K.O. The Team Warner Bros then walks freely, while the Disney's characters cries because the Mickey's corpse. 'Results' The winner is: Team Warner BrosCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Disney Vs Warner Bros Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights